19 Października 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Panie na Mogadorze (14/24) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Żabki opowiadają - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta - telenowela 10.50 Przewodnik po ekonomii (2/10) - serial dok. 11.20 Symbole wzornictwa XX wieku (2) - film dok. 11.30 Dzieci różnych bogów - program edukacyjny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (384) - telenowela 13.10 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.35 Ambulatorium 13.45 Granica ryzyka (12) - film dok. 14.10 Medycyna 2000 14.30 Ambulatorium 14.35 Zdrowo i odlotowo (3) - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raport o demokracji - magazyn 15.30 Cafe Fin de Sicle - program historyczny 16.00 Credo 2000. Śladami św. Pawła - magazyn katolicki 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Plebania (5)- serial obycz. 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Świetliki - serial 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (7) - serial 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 21.35 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - finały (1) 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - finały (2) 0.30 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - ogłoszenie wyników 0.45 Landru - komedia, Francja 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (6/40) - serial komed. 9.05 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (42) - serial obycz. 9.50 Nasza wielka rodzina (5/20) - serial dok. 10.20 Córki McLeoda - film obycz., Australia 12.15 Już 35 lat - Znamy się tylko z widzenia. Benefis Trubadurów 13.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (38) - serial obycz. 14.00 William (2/12)-serial przygod. 14.30 Dzieci i ryby - program dla dzieci 15.00 Badziewiakowie - serial 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid. - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (142) - serial 17.00 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19.30 Magazyn ekumeniczny 19.45 XX lat Bractwa Młodzieży Prawosławnej w Polsce 20.00 Skarb sekretarza (9) - serial 20.25 Polska bez fikcji 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Copyrighter Poland - Międzynarodowe Targi Książki Frankfurt 2000 21.40 Z archiwum X (23) - serial 22.35 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Falcone (3) - serial krymin. 23.50 Dwa ołtarze - dwie pielgrzymki - film dok. 0.45 Agent 86 (76) - serial komed 1.10 Telezakupy 1.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wilkołaczek (7) - serial anim. 7.25 Pokemon (20) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (31) -serial komed. 8.30 Legendy kung-fu (18) - serial 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (103) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (53) - serial obycz. 11.30 Roseanne (105) - serial 12.00 Jej cały świat (10) - serial 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (51) - serial komed. 14.00 Duża przerwa (724) - serial 14.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 15.00 Batman (9) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa (5) - serial obycz. 16.45 Herkules (94) - serial fantast 17.45 Fiorella (54) - serial obycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł - telenowela 20.00 Życiowa szansa (31) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ally McBeal (54) - serial 21.55 Ostry dyżur (118) - serial 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata (60) - serial 0.15 Kurier TV 0.35 Gladiator - dramat sensac. 2.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Porywy serca (50) - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Happy Ness (1) - serial anim. 7.25 Alf (38) - serial 7.50 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 8.15 Iron Man (22) - serial anim. 8.35 Pinokio (4) - serial anim. 9.00 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.35 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda - serial 12.20 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozryw. 13.25 Maraton uśmiechu 13.50 Happy Ness (1) - serial anim. 14.15 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14.40 Iron Man - serial anim. 15.05 Pinokio (4) - serial anim. 15.30 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.00 Alf (39) - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty 16.50 Valeria (30) - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Centrum nadziei - telenowela dok. 21.00 Tyson - film obycz., USA 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.25 Chłopięcy świat - film obycz., USA 1.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 2.15 Granie na zawołanie RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Maria Emilia - telenowela 6.50 Katal ina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 8.40 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.50 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 11.20 Zwariowana kamera 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.05 Columbo - serial 21.55 Medicopter 117 3 - serial 22.45 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 23.35 McCall - serial 0.25 Seksplozja - magazyn 0.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.10 Columbo - serial 2.45 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 3.30 Zwariowana kamera 4.15 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Spotkanie po latach - reportaż 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne 9.00 Ala i As 9.25 Skippy - serial anim. 10.00 Obok prawa: Śmierć dziecioroba - film obycz. pol. (1991) 11.10 Forum Polonijne 11.25 Rozmowy na nowy wiek 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kabaret z miłością w tle 13.00 Złotopolscy - serial 13.25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 14.10 Cysterski szlak 14.25 Parnas Literacki 14.35 Kompozytorzy - Ludwig van Beethoven 14.45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Poczajów Wyspa Miłości - reportaż 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 W okolice Stwórcy 16.25 Pegaz tygodnia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Drzwi do lasu - magazyn 17.45 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial 18.15 Salon Lwowski 18.35 Złotopolscy - serial 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teatr na wesoło: Damy i huzary 21.20 Chrześcijańskie korzenie przyszłości - reportaż 21.35 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - finały 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 XIV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. F. Chopina - finały 0.40 Polski dokument telewizyjny - Antygona w stodole - film dok. 1.05 Wieści polonijne 1.20 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55-6.00 Powtórki TV 4 6.00 Strefa P 7.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial prod. USA 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Garfield - serial anim. prod. USA 9.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. 9.30 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 10.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial krym. USA 11.00 Aniołek z piekła rodem - serial kom. 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela pol. 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager - serial sf prod. USA 13.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.25 Magazyn muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze - serial anim. prod. jap. 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 17.15 Wesoły babiniec - serial kom. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Viper 2 - serial sens. prod. USA 18.55 Zar tropików - serial przyg. prod. USA 20.00 Bieg po szmal - serial kom. prod. USA 20.30 Mecz koszykówki - w przerwie meczu, ok. 21.15 Dziennik 22.00 V. I. P. 2 - serial sens. prod. USA 23.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela pol. 23.35 VIP 23.45 Sposób na Ryszarda - dramat prod. USA 2.05 Spotkajmy się 2.35 VIP 2.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.45 Strefa P - program muzyczny 4.45 Zakończenie programu Wizja Jeden 07.00 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (33) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 07.30 Brutalna rzeczywistość (12) - program dokumentalny 08.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (94) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 08.30 Inny świat (Another World) (34) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (45 min) 09.15 Ricki Lake - talk show, USA 10.00 Życie szpitala (34) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (25 min) 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować (23) - magazyn kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show, USA 11.45 Metamorfoza (48) - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Ellen (34) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 13.00 Cosby (10) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show, USA 14.45 eXsektor: Daria (4) - serial animowany, USA, reż. Aaron Augenblick (30 min) 15.15 eXsektor: Byle do dzwonka (Saved by the Bell) (34) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1989-93, reż. Don Barnhart, wyk. Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Dustin Diamond, Elizabeth Berkley, Lark Voorhies (30 min) 15.45 eXsektor: Malibu (34) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Gary Shimokawa, wyk. Jason Hayes, Trevor Merszei, Ed Blatchford, Gina May (30 min) 16.15 eXsektor: St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (11) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (45 min) 17.00 eXsektor: Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (14) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show, USA 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Wojny robotów (3) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Star Trek (75) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Michelle O'Grady (45 min) 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji (34) - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Dilbert (4) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo (2) - program dokumentalny 22.00 Strefa komedii: Niegrzeczni panowie (Men Behaving Badly) (1) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt., reż. Martin Dennis, wyk. Martin Clunes, Leslie Ash, Caroline Quentin, Neil Morissey (30 min) 22.30 Strefa komedii: Pcin Dolny (The League of Gentlemen) (2) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Steve Bendelack, wyk. Mark Gatiss, Steve Pemberton, Reece Shearsmith, Megan De Wolf (30 min) 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (5) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 00.45 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (37) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 01.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (15) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 01.45 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (13) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 02.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) (34) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. (30 min) Mistrz sensacji przedstawia kolejny dreszczowiec... 02.45 Główna rola (The Leading Man) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt./USA/Australia 1996, reż. John Duigan, wyk. Jon Bon Jovi, Lambert Wilson, Thandie Newton, Anna Galiena (99 min) Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 13.05 Top Shop 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 19.15 Top Shop 20.30 Łowca rekinów (Shark Hunter) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1979, reż. Enzo Girolami Castellari, wyk. Michael Forest, Jorge Luke, Franco Nero, Patricia Rivera (95 min) 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Parlament - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.00 Swraj Paul - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.30 Rodzina a społeczeństwo (2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 09.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - film dokumentalny, USA 09.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Spotkania z Japonią - magazyn 12.30 Edward Grieg - muzyka Norwegii - film dokumentalny, Norwegia 13.00 Amsterdam - film dokumentalny, Holandia 13.15 Rolnik - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 14.30 Gminy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 TV Shop 16.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.30 Auto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Zimna wojna - film dokumentalny, USA 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 Baronowa Flather - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.45 TV Shop 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Taniec kruka (Raven Dance) - horror, USA 1994, reż. Jimmy Lifton, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Sally Kellerman, Veronica Cartwright, Tracy Wells (91 min) 21.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 22.00 TV Shop 22.30 Auto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Dziennikarstwo XXI wieku - film dokumentalny, USA 23.30 Shootfighter - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Patrick Alan, wyk. Bolo Young, Maryam D'Abo, Martin Cove, Eddie Albert (94 min) MTV Polska 12.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Nowości MTV 14.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop 15.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 16.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca - teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 17.00 US Top 20 - największe przeboje z amerykańskiej listy Billboardu 18.00 The Lick 19.00 Greatest Hits - najlepsze teledyski z lat 80 i 90-tych 20.00 Nowości MTV (powt.) 21.00 Beavis & Butthead - serial animowany, USA 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów MTV 23.00 Pieprz 00.00 Superock - rock i heavy metal (powt.) 02.00 Night Videos - noc z teledyskami 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop Komedia 07.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 08.00 Rozważny (Careful) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Guy Maddin, wyk. Kyle McCulloch, Gosia Dobrowolska, Paul Cox, Victor Cowie (96 min) 09.40 Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą - magazyn rozrywkowy 10.00 Na północ od Pittsburgha (North of Pittsburgh) - komedia, Kanada 1991, reż. Richard Martin, wyk. Viveca Lindfors, Jeff Schultz, John Cassini, Byron Lucas (100 min) 11.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.10 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 12.40 Damski gang (Valley Girls) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. James Polakoff, wyk. Jill Carroll, Elena Stratheros, Chuck Connors, Michelle Laurita (100 min) 14.20 Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą - magazyn rozrywkowy 14.40 Szalona noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Keir Dullea, Genevicve Bujold (90 min) 16.10 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 17.00 Żołnierz najemny (Soldato di ventura) - komedia, Włochy/Hiszpania 1975, reż. Pasquale Festa Campanile, wyk. Bud Spancer, Enzo Cannavale, Adela Tauler, Veronica Lujan (95 min) 18.50 Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.10 Dezinformacje - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.40 Zuchwały skok nieznanych sprawców (Audace colpo dei soliti ignoti) - komedia, Włochy 1959, reż. Nanni Loy, wyk. Claudia Cardinale, Gina Amendola, Vittorio Gassman, Ciccio Barbi (100 min) 21.20 Czego to ludzie nie wymyślą - magazyn rozrywkowy 21.40 Licealiści (Preppies) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Chuck Vincent, wyk. Dennis Drake, Steven Holt, Nitchie Barrett, Peter Brady Reardon (79 min) 23.00 Wolna amerykanka - program sportowy 00.00 Nigdy we wtorek (Never on Tuesday) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Adam Rifkin, wyk. Claudia Christian, Andrew Lauer, Peter Berg, Mark Garbarino (90 min) 01.30 Zakończenie programu HBO 06.45 Zwariowani detektywi (Loose Cannons) - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Gene Hackman, Dan Aykroyd, Dom DeLuise, Ronny Cox (94 min) 08.20 Gideon - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Claudia Hoover, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Charlton Heston, Carroll O'Connor, Shirley Jones (102 min) 10.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 10.30 Miejski obłęd (Mad City) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Constantin Costa-Gavras, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, John Travolta, Mia Kirshner, Alan Alda (114 min) 12.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Michelle Pfeiffer - magazyn filmowy 13.00 Miłość i frytki (Home Fries) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Luke Wilson, Jake Busey, Catherine O'Hara (91 min) 14.30 Trudny wybór (Swing Vote) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Andy Garcia, John Aylward, Bob Balaban, Hedy Burress (90 min) 16.05 Ostatni dzwonek (Last Call) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rich Wilkes, wyk. Ben Affleck, Sam Rockwell, Megan Ward, French Stewart (100 min) 17.45 Świat według Garpa (The World According to Garp) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Robin Williams, Mary Beth Hurt, Glenn Close, John Lithgow (136 min) 20.00 HBO Na Stojaka - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Gia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael Cristofer, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Elizabeth Mitchell, Eric Michael Cole, Kylie Travis (120 min) 22.35 Zgadnij kim jestem (Who Am I?) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Jackie Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Michelle Ferre, Ron Smerczak, Mirai Yamamoto (103 min) 00.25 Cień wątpliwości (Shadow of Doubt) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Tom Berenger, Craig Sheffer, Huey Lewis (102 min) 02.05 Sprawa Palmera (Bone Daddy) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Mario Azzopardi, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Barbara Williams, R.H. Thomson, Joseph Kell (95 min) 03.35 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 04.00 Świat według Garpa (The World According to Garp) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1982, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Robin Williams, Mary Beth Hurt, Glenn Close, John Lithgow (136 min) Planete 07.05 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (5/12): Wielkie ssaki - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 08.00 Sekrety zaginionych imperiów: Stonehenge - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (49 min) 08.50 Ku przyszłości (15/22): Medycyna przyszłości - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 09.20 Pośród Niemców - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1995 (88 min) 10.50 Walka o przyszłość lasów - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1993 (25 min) 11.20 Blaski i cienie sławy - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (49 min) 12.10 Teheran: Dom Siły - film dokumentalny, Francja 1994 (20 min) 12.35 Lojaliści (3-ost.): Wojna i pokój - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 (49 min) 13.25 Konflikty ekologiczne: Walka o życie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (51 min) 14.20 Anioł (2/6): Granice flamenco - serial dokumentalny, Hiszpania 1992 (59 min) 15.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (90) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (45 min) 16.15 Björk - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (50 min) 17.10 Pierwszoklasiści - film dokumentalny, Iran 1984 (79 min) 19.05 The Nicholas Brothers - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1992 (53 min) 20.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (2/7): Spirytyzm i sanktuaria - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (29 min) 20.30 Opanować przestworza (5-ost.): Pustynna burza i przyszłość - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 (48 min) 21.20 Okrutna planeta (1/4): Diabelska skorupa - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (51 min) 22.15 Gdybym miał cztery dromadery - film dokumentalny, Francja 1967 (49 min) 23.05 Komuniści i Watykan - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (52 min) 00.00 Śmierć, forsa i Meksyk - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 (52 min) 00.55 Howard Goodall - Próby chórów (3/4): Bułgaria - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (24 min) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Robin Carr, wyk. Nicholas Lyndhurst, Clive Francis, John Ringham, Louise Catt (25 min) 09.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 09.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 10.00 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 10.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 11.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 12.00 Teleshopping 13.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 14.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 14.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 15.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 15.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 17.00 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 17.30 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 18.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 18.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 19.00 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 19.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski 20.00 www. travel - magazyn turystyczny 20.30 Na gorącym uczynku - ukryta kamera 21.00 Akta Pigleta (The Piglet Files) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 21.30 Stoliczku nakryj się - program kulinarny 22.00 Super Muzyka - teledyski 22.30 Grunt to rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Cynthia Geary, Elon Gold (25 min) 23.00 Video Fashion - magazyn mody 23.30 Super Muzyka - teledyski TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (42/52): Zobowiązania - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Liz Plonka, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przyrodniczy 08.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 08.05 Pomóżmy sobie - magazyn 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Zielnik domowy - program poradnikowy 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.10 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Mały, wielki business 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 13.45 (WP) Reportaż 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Krasnal Tymoteusz - program dla dzieci 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Pogwarki 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (6/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Wujek Dobra rada - program poradnikowy 17.30 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn popołudniowy 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Życiowa sprawa - magazyn interwencyjny 19.00 (WP) Słona róża - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Daniela Vackova, Jan Piechociński, Edward Rączkowski, Hanna Banaszak (86 min) 20.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (14) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Program ekumeniczny 22.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Dziewczyny z rewii - film dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (42/52): Zobowiązania - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Liz Plonka, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przyrodniczy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Reportaż 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.10 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Mały, wielki business 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 13.45 (WP) Reportaż 14.00 Panorama 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Temat wiejski 15.50 Kwiaty i ogrody - program poradnikowy 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Studio Trójki 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (6/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Halo Trójka 19.00 (WP) Słona róża - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Daniela Vackova, Jan Piechociński, Edward Rączkowski, Hanna Banaszak (86 min) 20.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (14) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Program ekumeniczny 22.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Dziewczyny z rewii - film dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (42/52): Zobowiązania - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Liz Plonka, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przyrodniczy 08.00 Program na bis 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Żyj kolorowo - program M. Sokoła 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.10 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Mały, wielki business 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 13.45 (WP) Reportaż 14.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech (3/7): Babciu, ratunku! - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1972, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Henryk Gołębiewski, Filip Łobodziński, Alina Janowska, Lidia Korsakówna (25 min) 16.00 Studio medyczne 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (6/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Żyj kolorowo - program M. Sokoła 17.30 Witaj Trentino - teleturniej 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Czwartek kulturalny: Co słychać w muzyce - magazyn aktualności muzycznych 19.00 (WP) Słona róża - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Daniela Vackova, Jan Piechociński, Edward Rączkowski, Hanna Banaszak (86 min) 20.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (14) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Dzień jak co dzień 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Program ekumeniczny 22.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Dziewczyny z rewii - film dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Łódź 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (42/52): Zobowiązania - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Liz Plonka, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przyrodniczy 08.00 Klan (117) - serial obyczajowy 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.10 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Mały, wielki business 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 13.45 (WP) Reportaż 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.40 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki - magazyn 16.00 Klan (117) - serial obyczajowy 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (6/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 17.30 Nasze sprawy 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Mieszadło - program dla młodzieży 19.00 (WP) Słona róża - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Daniela Vackova, Jan Piechociński, Edward Rączkowski, Hanna Banaszak (86 min) 20.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (14) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Program ekumeniczny 22.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Dziewczyny z rewii - film dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (42/52): Zobowiązania - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Liz Plonka, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop - serial przyrodniczy 08.00 Kronika 08.05 Magazyn reporterów 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Bez barier 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.10 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Mały, wielki business 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 13.45 (WP) Reportaż 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny: Bałtyk 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Stacja PRL 16.05 Fonograf 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (6/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Kronika 17.20 Gość dnia 17.30 Artwizje 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Zielone światło - magazyn ekologiczny 18.50 Spotkanie z muzyką 19.00 (WP) Słona róża - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Daniela Vackova, Jan Piechociński, Edward Rączkowski, Hanna Banaszak (86 min) 20.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (14) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.55 Program na piątek 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Program ekumeniczny 22.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Dziewczyny z rewii - film dokumentalny 23.45 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 10.15 Mały lord - film animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Cyrk odjeżdża - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Wierzbiański, wyk. Małgorzata Potocka, Marian Kociniak, Adam Ferency, Krystyna Wolańska (92 min) (powt.) 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - film animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Rozmowy z psychologiem - program poradnikowy 14.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Kotłownia - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 (na żywo) TV Toya Club 17.15 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 17.30 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17.35 Kulturalnie, maksymalnie - magazyn kulturalny 17.55 Krótka forma 18.00 Hrabia Kaczula - film animowany dla dzieci 18.35 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.55 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 19.05 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy 20.25 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny - film wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (80 min) 21.45 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 22.05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22.10 Nie dość o sporcie - magazyn sportowy 22.20 Łódź wielokulturowa - magazyn kulturalny 22.35 Kulturalnie, maksymalnie - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23.05 Mixtura - magazyn muzyczny TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 09.55 Program dnia 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Rysunkowi przyjaciele - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.00 Cyrk odjeżdża - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Wierzbiański, wyk. Małgorzata Potocka, Marian Kociniak, Adam Ferency, Krystyna Wolańska (92 min) (powt.) 13.00 Hrabia Kaczula - serial animowany 13.30 Rozmowa z psychologiem - program poradnikowy 13.45 Reportaż 14.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 TV Shop 14.45 Muzyka amerykańska 15.45 Zoolife - serial przyrodniczy 16.15 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Modelki - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Muzyka mniej poważna 17.35 Zabijamy to, co kochamy - program ekologiczny 18.00 Z notatnika podróżnika 18.35 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 19.00 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (7) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (80 min) 21.45 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Oddział szturmowy (Shock Troop) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. J. Christian Ingvordsen, wyk. Lyle Alzado, Danny Aiello, John Christian, John Rano (97 min) 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Program na piątek WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 08.05 Program muzyczny 08.15 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Bajka dla dzieci 09.00 Z jak Zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 09.20 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 10.10 Reportaż 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Deszczowy lipiec - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Urszula Modrzyńska, Ryszard Barycz, Jan Kurnakowicz, Andrzej Szczepkowski (91 min)(powt.) 13.00 Bajka dla dzieci 13.30 Rozmowy z psychologiem - program poradnikowy 13.45 Reportaż 14.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Magazyn policyjny 15.20 Różni ludzie, różne sprawy 15.50 Program lokalny 16.20 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Lokalny Poznań - magazyn aktualności 17.35 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 18.20 Telehobby - spotkanie z Telewizją Kablową Poznań 18.35 Bajka dla dzieci 19.10 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Wiadomości sportowe 20.25 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny (7) - serial wojenny, ZSRR 1973, reż. Tatiana Lioznowa, wyk. Wiaczesław Tichonow, Jewgienij Kuzniecow, Oleg Tabakow (80 min) 21.45 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 22.05 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.55 Poznań z pierwszej ręki - program publicystyczny 23.15 Reportaż 23.30 Prawo ziemi - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - serial dokumentalny 00.40 Rozmowy z psychologiem - program poradnikowy 00.55 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu Arte 19.00 Voyages, voyages - magazyn podróżniczy 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Reportaż: Borussia wygwizdana 20.45 Model przyszłościowy: Ameryka - USA: W imieniu prawa - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 21.40 Dyskusja (1) - program publicystyczny 22.10 USA: W imieniu wolności - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 23.05 Dyskusja (2) - program publicystyczny 23.35 Górska kotka (Die Bergkatze) - film niemy, Niemcy 1921, reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Pola Negri, Paul Heidemann, Victor Janson (100 min) 01.15 Strzelanina w Filadelfii - film dokumentalny (powt.) 02.45 Filmy krótkometrażowe (powt.) Pro 7 05.00 Galileo (powt.) 05.20 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 07.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 (powt.) 07.25 Kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy, USA 1991 07.55 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988 08.30 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 09.00 Na szczęście (Lucky Break) - komedia, Australia 1994, reż. Ben Lewin, wyk. Gia Carides, Anthony LaPaglia, Rebecca Gibney (91 min) 10.55 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 12.00 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 12.30 Mamuśki - serial komediowy, USA 1993 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.30 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 18.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 19.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 19.30 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Maby this Time - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1999/2000, reż. Christoph Schrewe, wyk. Jennifer Nitsch, Katharina Müller-Elmau, Hannes Jaenicke, Arnd Klawitter (93 min) 22.15 Ingo Appelt Show - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.05 Reporterzy - magazyn 00.05 Śmiertelny płomień (Dead Fire) - film SF, USA/Kan. 1996, reż. Robert Lee, wyk. Colin Cunningham, Monika Schnarre, C. Thomas Howell, Matt Frewer (92 min) 01.50 Słodki grzech (powt.) 02.35 Reporterzy (powt.) 03.25 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 04.15 Andreas Türck (powt.) Vox 06.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 (powt.) 06.45 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 07.20 Magazyn reklamowy 09.05 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 (powt.) 10.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.10 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 12.05 Fire Co. 132 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 13.00 Sisters - serial familijny, USA 1991/96 14.00 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1992/99 15.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 16.05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial SF, USA 1996/99 17.00 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996/00 17.55 Wiadomości 18.20 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.20 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 20.15 Gwiezdna eskadra (Space: Above and Beyond) - serial SF, USA 1995 21.10 The Burning Zone - serial SF, USA 1996/97 22.05 SPIEGEL TV Extra - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Białe Wilki (Weiße Wölfe) - western, NRD/Jugosławia 1969, reż. Konrad Petzold, wyk. Gojko Mitic, Horst Schulze, Rolf Hoppe, Barbara Brylska (95 min) 02.05 Gwiezdna eskadra (Space: Above and Beyond) - serial SF, USA 1995 (powt.) 03.00 Magazyn reklamowy 03.15 The Burning Zone - serial SF, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 04.05 Martial Law - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych CANAL+ 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.45 Łapu-capu 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Fantometka - serial anim. (K) 8.25 Wielki szlak krokodyli - film dok. (K) 9.15 Album polski - film obycz. pol. (K) 11.35 Doktor Dolittle - komedia USA (K) 13.00 Mleko - czarna komedia ang. (K) 14.35 Powrót do przyszłoścl- film przyg. USA (K) 16.30 Pierwszy milion - serial (K) 17.15 Walka płci w świecie zwierząt - film dok. (K) 17.45 Cybernet - magazyn (K) 18.10 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial anim. (K) 18.35 Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu-capu 19.45 Minisport + 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Przed premierą (K) 20.05 Mój ukochany wróg Klaus Kinsky - film dok. (K) 21.40 Shadoki i wielki nic - film krótkometraż. (K) 21.45 Free Jazz - serial dok. (K) 21.55 Trzy kobiety - film obycz. USA (K) 23.55 Zakochani rywale - komedia romant. ang. (K) 1.20 Pojedynek mocarzy - film ak- cji USA (K) 2.55 Grzeszna obsesja - film erot. (K) 4.30 Terror w kosmosie - film SF USA (K) 6.00 Rytmy Sao Paulo - filmy dok. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany TVP 3 WOT 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (42/52): Zobowiązania - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Liz Plonka, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Czarodziejski peryskop (5/13) - serial przyrodniczy, W. Bryt. 08.00 Telewizyjny numer warszawski 08.05 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs 08.10 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny (powt.) 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (187,188/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Australia - Kontynent kontrastów (2/7): Terytorium Północne i interior - serial dokumentalny 10.30 V-Jay - nowości muzyczne (powt.) 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Lada dzień (Any Day Now) (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Annie Potts, Lorraine Toussaint, Chris Mulkey, Olivia Friedman (43 min) 12.10 (WP) Polacy XX wieku - cykl dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Mały, wielki business 13.00 (WP) Zwierzęta z bliska (18/50) - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1997 13.45 (WP) Reportaż 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 14.35 (WP) Babie lato - magazyn 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 15.55 Podróż... do Nowego i Starego Meksyku - serial podróżniczy, W. Bryt. 1998 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (6/72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Integracja - magazyn 17.15 Gość WOT 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Tele motor - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 18.40 Studio reportażu 18.55 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Słona róża - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Daniela Vackova, Jan Piechociński, Edward Rączkowski, Hanna Banaszak (86 min) 20.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (13) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Program ekumeniczny 22.30 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 22.55 (WP) Dziewczyny z rewii (1/2) - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 00.00 Zakończenie programu Bet On Jazz 06.00 Jazz Scene 07.00 Uncut 08.00 Impressions 09.00 Ad Lib 10.00 Profiles at Wolftrap 11.00 Jazz Central 12.00 Rap City: The Bassment 14.00 All 15.00 Hits from the Street 16.00 Bet Video Link 17.00 Planet Groove 18.00 Rap City: The Bassment 20.00 Impressions 21.00 Ad Lib 22.00 Profiles at Wolftrap 23.00 Jazz Central 00.00 Jazz Scene 01.00 Uncut 02.00 All 03.00 Hits from the Street 04.00 Bet Video Link 05.00 Planet Groove Le Cinema 14.00 Piotr Wielki (Piotr Pierwyj) (1) - film historyczny, ZSRR 1937, reż. Władimir Pietrow, wyk. Nikołaj Simonow, Ałła Tarasowa, M. Czerkasow, Nina Latonina (96 min) 16.00 Trucizna (La poison) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1951, reż. Sacha Guitry, wyk. Michel Simon, Jean de Bocourt, Germaine Reuver, Luce Fabiole (90 min) 17.30 Płomienny łucznik (L'arciere di fuoco) - film historyczny, Francja/Włochy 1971, reż. Giorgio Ferroni, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Silvia Dionisio, Mark Damon, Pierre Cresso (120 min) 19.30 Dwie kobiety (Zwei Frauen/Silence Like Glass) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 1989, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Jami Gertz, Martha Plimpton, George Peppard, Bruce Payne (104 min) 21.30 Satyricon - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1969, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Martin Potter, Hiram Heller, Max Born, Salvo Randone (124 min) 00.00 Opowieść wiosenna (Conte de printemps) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1989, reż. Eric Rohmer, wyk. Anne Teyssedre, Florence Darel, Hugues Quester, Eloise Bennett (122 min) Animal Planet 07.00 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Arribada 1: Inwazja żółwi morskich 07.30 Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Arribada 2: Wyzwanie 08.00 Animal Planet prezentuje. Ciekawostki ze świata zwierząt 08.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Gryzonie 09.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Las deszczowy w Belize 10.00 Opowieści z zoo: Zoo londyńskie 11.00 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: To mógł być martwy pies 11.30 Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Koniec z jazdą konną 12.00 Kompania kruków 13.00 Zwierzęta Aspinalla 13.30 Kroniki zoo: Rezerwat Whipsnade 14.00 Latający weterynarz: Nowy weterynarz 14.30 Policyjna straż przyrody: Wyścigi psów 15.00 ESPU 15.30 Ptasia telewizja: Ptaki z Connecticut 16.00 Dobry pies 17.00 Animal Planet prezentuje. Ciekawostki ze świata zwierząt 17.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Największe węże 18.00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Rincon de la Vieja, Kostaryka 19.00 Opowieści z zoo: Zoo londyńskie 20.00 Schronisko w Battersea 21.00 Archiwum krokodyli: Żółwie i koala 21.30 Archiwum krokodyli: Zwierzęta północno-zachodniego Pacyfiku 22.00 Rzeka niedźwiedzi 23.00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.30 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 00.00 Cała prawda o... pająkach 01.00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ Niebieski 07.00 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 07.15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ligi Polskiej 09.15 Piłka nożna: liga polska 11.00 Szeroki horyzont - reportaże 12.00 Fantometka - serial animowany 12.25 Legionista (Legionnaire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Peter MacDonald, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Adewale Akinnouoye-Agbaje, Daniel Caltagirone, Nicholas Farrell (94 min) 14.00 Patch Adams - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Robin Williams, Daniel London, Monica Potter, Philip Seymour Hoffman (111 min) 15.55 Zagadka Trójkąta Bermudzkiego (Lost in the Bermuda Triangle) - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Norberto Barba, wyk. Graham Bweckel, Charlotte D'Amboise, Ron Canada, Tom Verica (85 min) 17.20 Jak kłamać w Ameryce (Telling Lies in America) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Guy Ferland, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Brad Renfro, Maximilian Schell, Calista Flockhart (97 min) 19.00 Szeroki horyzont - reportaże 20.00 Fuks - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Dutkiewicz, wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Agnieszka Krukówna, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos (84 min) 21.25 Piłka nożna: liga polska 23.10 Pierwszy milion - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999 00.00 Armia Czerwona - serial dokumentalny 00.55 Kobieta z prowincji - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Ryszarda Hanin, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Michalak (100 min) BBC Prime 04.00 Nie ma miejsca do ukrycia - program edukacyjny 04.30 Sierp komórki - program edukacyjny 05.00 Ucząc się języków - język niemiecki 05.30 Eksperymentator - program edukacyjny 05.50 Program małego biznesu - magazyn 06.30 Kids English Zone - język angielski 07.00 Sprytny Hart - program dla dzieci 07.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 07.35 Świecące iskry - program dla dzieci 08.00 Naprawdę dziki show - program dla dzieci 08.30 Do gotowania... start - program kulinarny 09.00 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 09.25 Prawdziwe pokoje - magazyn stylistyczny 09.55 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 11.00 Antiques Roadshow - magazyn kolekcjonerski 11.30 Japonia czasów II Wojny Światowej - program edukacyjny 12.30 Jak latają wrony - program edukacyjny 13.00 Do gotowania... start - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 Wyzwania mody - magazyn stylistyczny 14.00 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 14.30 East End - serial fabularny 15.00 Prawdziwe pokoje - magazyn stylistyczny 15.30 Zgadnij, co to jest - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Sprytny Hart - program dla dzieci 16.15 Baw się razem z nami - program dla dzieci 16.35 Świecące iskry - program dla dzieci 17.05 Naprawdę dziki show - program dla dzieci 17.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 18.00 Zmieniając pokoje - magazyn stylistyczny 18.30 Lekarze - serial obyczajowy 19.00 East End - serial fabularny 19.30 Rekiny - o ich najlepszym zachowaniu - film dokumentalny 20.30 Morderca musi się spieszyć - serial komediowy 21.00 Jonathan Creek - serial obyczajowy 22.00 French i Saunders - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Klasyczne hity muzyki pop - program muzyczny 23.00 The Missing Postman - komedia, wyk. Alison Steadman, Jim Carter, Stephen Moore, Robert Daws (90 min) 00.20 Doctor Who: Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego 01.00 Stulecie ludzi - program edukacyjny 02.00 Podróżnicy po umyśle - program edukacyjny 03.00 Język dla ruchu - program edukacyjny 03.30 Czas narodzin - program edukacyjny ONYX 05.00 Start frei - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 11.00 Start frei - Muzyka na dzień dobry - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Tagaktiv: muzyka, trasy koncertowe, wywiady - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 17.00 onyx.tv - music generation - magazyn 20.00 Kino Hits News - magazyn muzyczny 20.15 onyx.tv - movie generation - magazyn 22.30 ONYX Jukebox - Przeboje na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 23.30 Nachtaktiv - Muzyka na dobranoc - magazyn muzyczny CANAL+ żółty 10.35 Nieustraszeni ratownicy - serial animowany 11.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 11.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 11.50 Aktualności filmowe 12.00 Sugarland Express - film sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Ben Johnson, Michael Sachs, William Atherton (105 min) 13.50 150 na godzinę - komedia, Polska 1971, reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Marcin Sławiński, Anna Dziadyk, Wiesław Michnikowski (86 min) 15.20 Rocky Marciano - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Charles Winkler, wyk. Jon Favreau, Penelope Ann Miller, Judd Hirsch, Tony Lo Bianco (96 min) 17.00 Zakochany Szekspir (Shakespeare in Love) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Madden, wyk. Joseph Fiennes, Gwyneth Paltrow, Geoffrey Rush, Ben Affleck (119 min) 19.00 John Lennon - Imagine - film muzyczny 20.00 13 posterunek 2 - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 20.30 Przyjaciele 6 - serial komediowy 21.00 Czterdzieści rewolwerów (Forty Guns) - western, USA 1957, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Barry Sullivan, John Ericson, Dean Jagger (77 min) 22.20 Nowe wcielenie - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 23.05 Mój ukochany wróg Klaus Kinski - film dokumentalny 00.45 Prawdopodobnie morderstwo (Murder Most Likely) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Alex Chapple, wyk. Paul Gross, Marie-Josee Croze, Tom Milamus, Janine Theriault (88 min) Ale Kino! 08.00 Cienista dolina (Shadowlands) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./USA 1993, reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Debra Winger, Edward Hardwick, Joseph Hazello (126 min) 10.10 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Szalona miłość - film dokumentalny 11.00 Inna wyspa - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Grażyna Kędzielawska, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Edward Lubaszenko, Mirosława Marcheluk, Ryszarda Hanin (70 min) 12.15 Dokument: Magia kina: Robaki i karaluchy - film dokumentalny 12.40 Krwawe gody (Bodas de sangre) - film muzyczny, Hiszpania 1981, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Christina Hoyos, Antonio Gades, Juan Antonio Jimenez, Pilar Cardenas (68 min) 13.50 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Wojna i pokój - film dokumentalny 14.40 Mroczny przedmiot pożądania (Cet obscur object du desir) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Hiszpania 1977, reż. Louis Bunuel, wyk. Fernando Rey, Carole Bouquet, Angela Molina, Julien Bertheau (99 min) 16.25 Czarny rumak powraca (The Black Stallion Returns) - film przygodowy, USA 1983, reż. Robert Dalva, wyk. Kelly Reno, Vincent Spano, Woody Strade, Allen Garfield (99 min) 18.10 Kes - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1970, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. David Bradley, Lynne Perrie, Colin Welland, Freddie Fletcher (106 min) 20.00 Magazyn filmowy: Kevin Kline 20.30 Wśród nocnej ciszy - film kryminalny, Polska 1978, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Mirosław Konarowski, Henryk Bista (117 min) 22.30 Brenda Starr - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Robert Ellis Miller, wyk. Brookie Shields, Timothy Dalton, Tony Peck, June Gable (94 min) 00.10 Jeśli dziś wtorek, to jesteśmy w Belgii (If it's Tuesday, this Must be Belgium) - komedia, USA 1969, reż. Mel Stuart, wyk. Suzanne Pleshette, Ian McShane, Mildred Natwick, Murray Hamilton (94 min) 01.45 Dokument: 100 lat kina. Najwspanialsze filmy Ameryki: Namiętność uczuć - film dokumentalny 02.35 Podróż Alberta (Alberto Express) - komedia, Francja 1990, reż. Arthur Joffe, wyk. Sergio Castellito, Nino Manfredi, Marie Trintignant, Jeanne Moreau (89 min) 04.10 Pieczone gołąbki - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1966, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Krzysztof Litwin, Magdalena Zawadzka, Adam Mularczyk, Wacław Kowalski (91 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Wiedzieć wszystko - magazyn konsumentów 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Jalna (7/8) - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1994 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 100% pytań - teleturniej 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Jalna (7/8) - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1994 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 16.30 Teleturystyka - program podróżniczy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Jalna (7/8) - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1994 19.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Ludzie warany - film dokumentalny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Le refuge: Dziecko, które przeszkadza (7/10) - serial fabularny 23.55 TV5 zaprasza - program publicystyczny 00.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Le refuge: Dziecko, które przeszkadza (7/10) - serial fabularny 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Powiedz mi - magazyn 04.00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 Śródziemnomorska eskapada: Florencja 13.30 Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki: Kenia - Rezerwat Masai Mara 14.00 Tu i tam: Fiji i Samoa 14.30 (A) Planeta wakacje: Karaibskie wyprawy 15.00 Wielka wyprawa: Wybrzeże Karavali 15.30 Morska podróż III: Dom na horyzoncie 16.00 Legendy Wysp Brytyjskich: Szkockie jeziora i legendy 17.00 Planeta Dominiki: Izrael 17.30 Co za wakacje!: Amazonia, Brazylia i Wenezuela 18.00 W drodze: Malediwy 18.30 Floyd w Hiszpanii: Katalonia 19.00 Smaki Francji: Drome 19.30 (A) Planeta wakacje: Karaibskie wyprawy 20.00 Pociągiem po Europie: Belgia - boczne drogi 21.00 Tu i tam: Fiji i Samoa 21.30 Zabawy z golfem: Południe Francji - Var 22.00 Afryka na ostro: Z Wielkiej Brytanii do Doliny Rift 23.00 Eskapady: Penang, Sussex, Somerset i Szwajcaria 23.30 Turysta: Boston 00.00 Na rozstajach dróg: Marsylia i francuskie wsie 00.30 (A) W podróży...: Wakacje i Dordogne 01.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 06.00 Smutek serca (Shadows of the Heart) (2) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. Rod Hardy, wyk. Josephine Byrnes, Jerome Ehlers, Marcus Graham, Barry Otto (95 min) 08.00 Baseball - moja miłość (Finding Buck McHenry) - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Charles Burnett, wyk. Ossie Davis, Ruby Dee, Ernie Banks, Michael Schiffman (94 min) 10.00 Najważniejszy egzamin (In a Class of his Own) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Robert Munic, wyk. Lou Diamond Philips, Marisa Rudiak, A. J. Buckley, Joan Chen (90 min) 12.00 P.T. Barnum (2) - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Simon Vincer, wyk. Beau Bridges, Henry Czerny, Cynthia Dale, Jordan Bridges (88 min) 14.00 Przygoda na Maui (Gone to Maui) - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Robert Thompson, wyk. Ceasar Lupapa, Pat Morita, James 'Kimo' Apana, Dee Dee Brown (90 min) 16.00 Chleb i róże (Bread and Roses) (3,4) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Gaylene Preston, wyk. Genevieve Picot, Mick Rose, Donna Akersten, Tina Regtien (100 min) 18.00 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (1,2) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (90 min) 20.00 Inspektorzy (The Inspectors) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Jonathan Silverman, Tobias Mehler, Greg Thirloway (102 min) 22.00 Najmłodszy ojciec chrzestny (Bonanno, Youngest Godfather) (1) - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Michel Poulette, wyk. Edward James Olmos, Bruce Ramsay, Tony Nardi, Costas Mandylor (90 min) 00.00 Najmłodszy ojciec chrzestny (Bonanno, Youngest Godfather) (2) - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1999, reż. Michel Poulette, wyk. Edward James Olmos, Bruce Ramsay, Tony Nardi, Costas Mandylor (90 min) 02.00 Manionowie z Ameryki (Manions of America) (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl (90 min) 04.00 Psychologia stosowana (Mind Games) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jan Egleson, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Jayne Brook, Kyle Secor, William Greenblatt (90 min) Romantica 06.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (95) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (139) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Calypso (36) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (52) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 10.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (94) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (138) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Calypso (35) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (51) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 14.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (95) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (139) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Calypso (36) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (52) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 18.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (94) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (138) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Calypso (35) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (51) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 22.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (95) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (139) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Calypso (36) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, wyk. Chiquinquira Delgado, Johanna Morales, Luis Fernandez, Flor Nunez (60 min) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (52) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 08.00 Konie 09.00 Psie profesje: Maggie - niezawodny opiekun 09.30 Żarłacze południowej Afryki 10.00 Błyskawica 11.00 Ściana lodu 12.00 Inwazja węży 12.30 Ukąszenie węża 13.00 Śladami mordercy: Winny czy niewinny 14.00 Konie 15.00 Psie profesje: Maggie - niezawodny opiekun 15.30 Żarłacze południowej Afryki 16.00 Błyskawica 17.00 Ściana lodu 18.00 Inwazja węży 18.30 Ukąszenie węża 19.00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody 19.30 Kakapo - papuga nocy 20.00 Kresy nauki 21.00 Świat nauki: USA, nauka i technika: Sztuka ratowania 22.00 Świat nauki: Z dreszczem: Bliski utonięcia 22.30 Wielorybnicy 23.00 Jad: Najgroźniejsze węże Afryki 00.00 Mama Tina 01.00 Kresy nauki 02.00 Zakończenie programu